House of hades
by mihirshelpinghand
Summary: Annabeth and Percy fall into Tartarus with Arachne . The others are finding Epirus with Nico Di Angelo. Read on to know...


**I**

**PERCY**

**I wanted to review what happened in the past few hours. I had fallen into Tartarus with no means of going back, putting not only mine but even annabeth's life at stake. I wanted to go back in time and tell Nico to pull him back up. After all , nobody messes with tartarus. **

**I was so tired, I wanted to sleep. There was no light so it made drowsy enough to settle for a quick nap. I hadn't seen Tartarus yet. The truth? I didn't want to. I woke up quick enough by sounds of wailing, crying, screaming and eerie voices like of ghosts in horror movies, supposedly of monsters or giants. **

**Annabeth and I woke up with a start.**

"**Sleep well, seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked**

"**ummm….. NO" I replied "Not with these howling voices."**

" **Me too" "This place is so like the labyrinth we explored" she said**

**A few years ago we had explored the labyrinth for Daedalus. It was quite an experience . It had given us a moral , 'Not to explore dark places with monsters which want to kill you'. We just broke the learning by going in the darkest and most monster infested place on Earth.**

" **It gives me the creeps, but with you at my side, no pressure"**

**Annabeth laughed. I wanted to go closer to her but I couldn't see a thing.**

"**Ha! I dragged you into tartarus" the voice of Archne said from below.**

"**Shut up , will you. I have much worse problems than fearing the wrath of Archne." Annabeth replied fiercely  
**

**The hissing stopped. I was wondering why Annabeth needed Piper at all. Her words were as powerful as charm speak.**

**"The thing is Annabeth do you think we could locate the entrance of the Tartarus in the labyrinth again?"**

**Annabeth thought for a while I thought her expression to be: _I can't believe that I didn't think of it_**

**_" _Of course, I didn't think of it ! " Annabeth replied " Your'e smart seaweed br -"**

**Her words were cut by a flash of light and a howl. Under us I could see a small cave like structure.**

**" Annabeth hold on to me"**

**She did as she was told. I caught the edge of the cave while falling and pulled myself up in a structure possibly made of repeated taps. I realised that there was something wrong.**

**There She was smiling, holding up a net like structure . _Archne. Oh no I thought._**

**"Percy , aaaaaaaagh" Annabeth screamed**

**"I won't be tricked this time young demigods " said she in her piercing voice **

**"She found the way to beat my handcuffs " Annabeth said **

**I couldnt beat her now in my dizzy state . I saw Annanbeth's Laptop. I took it and jumped back into the pit and could see a flash of Archne behind us , Driven to kill...**

**You cant do much when gravity is your enemy , or is there gravity in Tartarus ? Ah! never mind I learnt that you cant combine god's , powers and all that stuff with science way back.I could only scream with Annabeth as we fell into endless darkness.**

**"Annabeth" I said "Can you figure something out ?"**

**"Oh! I have an idea !" I got relieved.**

**"Lets try the same ruse again, maybe she'll buy it again."**

**Ooohkay. Maybe I wasn't that relieved after hearing that. I figured that she had an messed up mind. Usually, she had a plan ready. _Usually. _This time we didn't have enough time , supplies or an enough dumb enemy.**

**We had Annabeth's bag pack which had some ambrosia , some kite strings and plastic swords (seriously?)and her faint glowing dagger , if she didn't have an addled mind when she told me this. I had riptide and ... A laptop! Annabeth/Daedalus's laptop!**

**"Annabeth , tell me about Arachne" I asked her , hoping she could answer.**

**"Arachne , my enemy , fear ...I...I" she said in a timid voice.**

**"No tell me about her tall and low... I mean.. strengths and weaknesses" my mind was addled too , I realized.**

**"She is immortal , mother of all spiders"**

**"And ...?"**

**"She was to kill us ! I didn't bother to research about _her_" she said 'her' in a different manner.**

**"Okay. Could you-" An Idea stuck me.**

**"Annabeth , what are spider scared of ?" I asked her.**

**"Ughhhhh..." she wasn't yet completely out of the shock of the fact that Arachne was going to kill us.**

**"There is an insect called as spider wasp known to eat spiders"**

**Arachne was now trying to streamline herself trying to come down. " I'm going to kill you" she said "But why can't I catch you ?" please forget about the _not dumb enemy_ part before. Arachne was not a person who would win any science quizzes.**

**The laptop was 99% charged and battery wasn't a problem.**

**"I have an Idea" I told Annabeth.**

** XXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
